movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanellope's World
Vanellope's World is a 2033 American live-action/animated musical film produced by Owen Laramore Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. Directed by Jase Ricci and Krista Tucker in their directorial debuts, it stars Sarah Silverman reprising her role of Vanellope, with Sandra Bullock, Chris Pratt, Corey Stoll, Hannibal Buress, Aziz Ansari, Terry Crews, and Benicio del Toro voicing new characters. Live-action roles were provided by Anna Camp, Ike Barinholtz, Jim Hanks, Dawn French, Siena Agudong, Rob Schneider, and Christine Baranski. It is the second spin-off to the Disney In The House reboot series and the 44th theatrical Owen Laramore Entertainment film. Released theatrically on May 12, 2033, the film grossed $1 billion on a $101 million and received positive reviews from critics, who praised the songs and Silverman's performance. It received an Academy Award nomination for Best Adapted Screenplay, losing against ''Polar Bear 2''. Plot Vanellope is in a theater and she and the audience count down backwards to one to start the movie. In the movie, Vanellope sings the Vanellope's World intro before greeting the audience and telling them to guess what she is thinking about. She opens the door and what she thinks about is fairy tales. Footage of fairy tales appears on screen. Her goldfish, Chloe, has also been thinking about fairy tales as well. Chloe's question of the day is "What's Your Favorite Fairy Tale?", much to Vanellope's excitement. Chloe asks kids what their favorite fairy tales are. Vanellope encourages the audience to count how many pigs there are in The Three Little Pigs. After that, Vanellope and the drawer show the audience what belongs in a fairy tale and what doesn't. Vanellope and her friend Stephanie tell the audience about the day she read her Cinderella book. Vanellope watches the Fairy Channel on the TV. Vanellope then meets Candy del Greenhair and an elf named Elman, who hire Vanellope to go on a fairy tale adventure to meet Cinderella. Vanellope, Candy, and Elman take a journey on a path to Cinderella's castle, meeting Bo Peep, Hansel and Gretel, and the Three Little Pigs. They run into the Big Bad Wolf, who chases them for intruding his area without permission. At Cinderella's castle, they meet Cinderella, and her father and mother, who are the king and queen. When the dragon attacks, Vanellope and Elman work together to use the baby dragon to lure the father dragon out of the kingdom, but the bridge crumbles under the father's weight, and Elman and the baby dragon fall. Vanellope cannot save them both, so Elman lets go to sacrifice himself, giving Vanellope enough time to save the baby dragon. Elman disappears to reveal that he killed himself. Vanellope and Candy hug goodbye and Vanellope heads back to Vanellope's World. Vanellope reunites with Chloe and is glad to back, saying that she loves fairy tales, and so does Chloe. The film ends with Vanellope signing the Fairy Tales Song, and with Vanellope saying goodbye to the audience and exiting the theater. Cast Blake Lively as Little Bo Peep, a shepherdess from the Little Bo Peep fairy tale. Jim Hanks and Dawn French as Hansel and Gretel and husband and wife couple from the Hansel and Gretel fairy tale. Siena Agudong as Stephanie, Vanellope's friend who narrates the story of the day she read a fairy tale. Anna Camp as Cinderella, a princess from the Cinderella fairy tale. Ike Barinholtz as Prince Charming, a prince. Rob Schneider as the King Christine Baranski as the Queen Voices Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz Sandra Bullock as Candy del Greenhair Chris Pratt as Elman Elf Corey Stoll as the Big Bad Wolf Hannibal Buress, Aziz Ansari, and Terry Crews as the Three Little Pigs Benicio del Toro as the Dragon